


A luce spenta

by will_p



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Body Worship, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Hanna insiste per spegnere la luce ogni volta.
Relationships: Hanna Falk Cross/Narrator
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, P0rn Fest #06 - Sempre più su!





	A luce spenta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Hanna/Zombie, a luce spenta_ del [P0rn Fest #6](https://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259441.html?thread=6100145#t6100145) @ [fanfic_italia](https://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) \+ il prompt _maglietta_ del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/52731.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

Hanna insiste per spegnere la luce ogni volta.

Lui non capisce, non davvero. La trova una misura inutile, con tutta la luce che entra dalle finestre senza tende, ma è _Hanna_ a chiederlo, ed è sempre più chiaro che lui non riuscirebbe mai a negargli qualcosa. Non capisce _perché_ Hanna senta il bisogno di abbandonarsi al buio, ma è chiaro che lo fa sentire meglio e non gli serve sapere altro.

Nel buio, il baluginio dei suoi occhi immerge tutto in una leggera luce arancione, scolpendo ogni dettaglio del viso di Hanna in linee affilate e ombre dense. I capelli di Hanna sono così rossi che rimane quasi deluso nel non scottarsi quando gli scosta una ciocca dalla fronte, e i suoi occhi sono così grandi e lucidi che vi si vede riflesso dentro, occhi accesi e cicatrici, affetto e devozione.

Hanna arrossisce sotto il suo sguardo e si muove a disagio tra le sue braccia, come un animaletto selvatico che si prepara alla fuga, ma non riesce a nascondere un sorriso. Sente le proprie labbra incurvarsi di loro spontanea volontà in risposta, muscoli e pelle che si comportano come se non fossero suoi, e si chiede distrattamente se sia un effetto del rigor mortis o semplicemente l’effetto che gli fa Hanna.

È Hanna, probabilmente. È sempre Hanna.

«Non guardarmi così, Augustus,» dice Hanna, sbattendo esageratamente le palpebre, pudico e civettuolo come una delle protagoniste delle telenovelas che guarda costantemente dal suo computer, e lui obbedisce. Non gli serve avere gli occhi aperti per accarezzare ancora i capelli di Hanna o per baciare la curva gentile della sua fronte. La pelle è morbida e così calda sotto le sue labbra fredde, e ancor di più quando arriva alle sue guance arrossate.

Hanna sospira nel bacio, sciogliendosi sotto di lui come un burattino cui hanno tagliato i fili, stringendogli le braccia al collo in un abbraccio languido e senza fretta. Le sue labbra, traditrici, si piegano in un altro sorriso contro quelle di Hanna, sempre socchiuse in una risata come se non potesse farne a meno, e quando scende a baciargli il collo Hanna rabbrividisce con un debole _oh, Marcus_.

Riesce ad arrivare appena alla sua clavicola prima di dover fare i conti con il colletto della maglia. Sente il battito di Hanna perdere un colpo e impennarsi quando le sue dita trovano l’orlo della maglietta, perciò aspetta, a occhi chiusi, dando appena un leggero strattone per fargli capire con assoluta chiarezza la natura delle sue intenzioni. Hanna deglutisce, un suono assordante e quasi comico nel silenzio del loro appartamento, e poi, piano, incredibilmente piano, si alza e lascia che lui gli sfili la maglia di dosso.

Sentire la pelle di Hanna contro la propria per la prima volta è uno shock, una scossa elettrica come non credeva di poterne più provare. Per poco non apre gli occhi, travolto da un’ondata di desiderio – di vedere, di ricordare, di possedere – tanto fugace quanto intensa, ma riesce a trattenersi. Ha già visto il corpo di Hanna, le cicatrici contorte e i punti metallici, ma in occhiate rubate nell’ambulatorio di Worth o nel loro bagno senza porta, mai di proposito, mai con il suo permesso. Questo, però, è diverso; questo è Hanna che si fida abbastanza di lui da abbandonarsi con una fiducia tale che gli farebbe stringere il cuore, se ancora battesse, e lui non può tradirla.

Non può e basta.

Hanna sussulta con violenza quando gli sfiora un capezzolo, un unico, grande spasmo come se volesse coprirsi o allontanarlo, ma lui pazienta, lasciandolo abituare alle sue dita sulla pelle, e quando lo sente rilassarsi un poco alla volta si azzarda a proseguire la sua esplorazione, tracciando la prima, spietata linea della sua cicatrice con dita attente.

Può solo immaginare l’espressione di Hanna mentre lo accarezza, mentre sfiora le sue costole una ad una e stringe un capezzolo tra i denti e bacia ogni centimetro del suo petto, senza fare alcuna distinzione tra la pelle liscia dei suoi fianchi o le pieghe della cicatrice; può solo immaginare la luce febbrile nei suoi occhi mentre si inarca sotto le sue labbra e geme una fila infinita di nomi sempre diversi, sforzandosi di non fare rumore senza grandi risultati; può solo immaginare il rossore che si impadronisce lentamente delle sue guance e del suo collo, scivolando fino al petto mentre armeggia con la zip dei pantaloni – non può fare altro che immaginare, sì, ma in fin dei conti la cosa non gli dispiace affatto.

Quando arriva finalmente a liberarlo di pantaloni e biancheria Hanna sta ormai ansimando con abbandono, onesto e bisognoso come mai prima d’ora. «Cassius,» mormora, la voce già rauca ancor prima di cominciare, e lui gli accarezza per un momento il fianco con la punta del naso per ritrovare la calma. Non può agitarsi proprio ora, andare di fretta e rovinare tutto.

Arrivare a destinazione ad occhi chiusi è una sfida, ma appena passa la lingua sulla punta dell’erezione di Hanna viene ricompensato con un tremito convulso e un’imprecazione particolarmente articolata, che non è male, tutto sommato. Sente Hanna cercare a tentoni le sue spalle ed aggrapparsi con forza una volta trovate, quasi fosse lui quello ad occhi chiusi e temesse di perdersi; quando lo prende in bocca fino alla base in un unico, fluido movimento, Hanna urla e affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, tremante e disperato.

Nei minuti che seguono scopre che Hanna non sarebbe in grado di tenere la voce bassa nemmeno se ne andasse della sua vita. Incidentalmente, scopre anche che certe attività vengono molto meglio di quanto sospettasse quando non c’è il problema di dover respirare.

Il flusso di nomi e imprecazioni e frasi spezzate che esce dalla bocca di Hanna si fa sempre più incoerente mentre si avvicina all’orgasmo, e ad un certo punto lo sente tirargli i capelli in un avvertimento che non saprebbe articolare in altro modo. Si sorprende a cercare di sorridere, anche nel momento meno indicato, e anziché scostarsi passa le mani sulle cosce di Hanna, massaggiando i muscoli tesi per rassicurarlo.

Certe altre cose, anche senza respirare, si rivelano comunque complicate.

Hanna si accascia sul materasso con un gorgoglio contento mentre lui tossisce – che strana sensazione, non la ricordava più –, si pulisce il mento e risale a tentoni lungo il letto, gli occhi sempre saldamente chiusi. Appena è a portata di mano Hanna gli si avvinghia con un verso contento, strusciandosi contro di lui come un grosso gatto tutto arti sottili e gomiti aguzzi. Lui lo abbraccia e affonda il viso tra i suoi capelli, e nemmeno per un istante Hanna si irrigidisce come per scattare via lontano da lui, una cosa che lo scalda dentro come se fosse ancora vivo.

«Sei un uomo dalle mille sorprese, Plinius,» dice Hanna, il viso schiacciato da qualche parte attorno alla sua spalla, e lui gli concede un vago mormorio d’assenso prima che una mano tra le sue gambe gli faccia quasi sgranare gli occhi di botto. «E guarda, ne ho trovata un’altra!»


End file.
